


The Break Up

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Jensen was going to have to break things off with Jared.  Tonight.  Or tomorrow for sure.  Anyway, very soon, because you see Jensen was not an Alpha who was meant to be tied down, not even to someone who was as smart and sexy and sassy and beautiful as Jared and he was going to break up with him any moment now.Unless Jared decided to break up with him first.





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Расстаемся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836445) by [Bad_Billy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy), [WTF_J2_SPN_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



> So I am supposed to be writing my secret Santa gift fic or working on my Sammy big bang fic or doing anything else but writing a whole new story but -  
> My muse spit this thing out whole and I just wrote it down.  
> I hope you like it! If so, and if you have time and the inclination, comments and kudos are welcome.

There were Alphas who longed to be mated.  Longed to be tied down to an Omega or a Beta.  Longed for a family and for the red brick house with the white picket fence.  Longed to be settled and domesticated and tamed.

Jensen Ackles was not one of those Alphas.

Jensen was handsome as hell and he knew it and he used it.  A smile, a wink a little charm a little flirting and they were his for the taking – young, old, beta, omega, male, female with all the flavors to choose from – settling down was just never going to happen.

Jensen was honest, he told everyone he dated this up front.  It wasn’t his fault that some of them fell for him anyway, imagined a life he was never going to give them, thought that they would be the one to tame him.  He hated breaking their hearts but break them he did.  Because right around every corner, there was someone new to explore.

Usually Jensen’s conquests were the one-night stand variety.  But sometimes they lasted longer – when they were interesting or funny or smart or sassy – a few days, a week.  His previous record had been a month.

Until Jared

They had been seeing each other for two and a half months now and obviously Jensen was going to break up with him.  Any minute now.

They had met at a café waiting In line for coffee, Jensen ordered plain black, Jared ordered something with approximately 80 grams of sugar and enough whipped cream to cover a small mountain.  That night, they had sex.  And the next night.  And the night after.  And the night –

The thing was – Jared was interesting and funny and smart and sassy and so damn sexy that –

Of course, Jensen was going to break it off with him.  He told Jared right from the start – not to get attached, because Jensen wasn’t the staying kind.  And Jared said yeah, okay and ran his tongue over his lips and – well, it would probably hurt Jared when Jensen broke it off with him, Jared had clearly gotten attached.  It would just have to be done though.

Jared was smart too.  He taught advance math classes at the local high school.  And he was so brash.  A lot of Omegas apologized if they weren’t the stereotypical size of what the ideal Omega was supposed to be.  Jared wore heels on his dress shoes so that he would appear even taller.  He relished he fact that he was taller than Jensen, delighted in it.  The fucker.

He was athletic and trim and had curves in all the right places and he always smelled like sugar and wildflowers and comfort.

“You’re scenting me again.”  Jared grumbled from in front of him.  “Stop being weird.”

Jensen lifted his nose from Jared’s neck and pushed his knot further into Jared in retaliation from the comment.  Jared gave a bastard mixture between a groan and a whimper and Jensen grinned in triumph.

He had planned to break up with Jared tonight, but then Jared came over in those blue jeans that were so tight they left nothing to the imagination and pulled Jensen in for a hello kiss and the next thing Jensen knew they were in bed and he couldn’t break up with Jared right after knotting him because that would be cruel.

So tomorrow, tomorrow for sure he was going to break up with Jared.

“So, I know this is bad timing and all, but I’m going to have to break things off with you.”

Jensen’s hands stopped their exploration of Jared’s nipples.  “What?” He asked.  There was a weird ringing in his ears.  Surely Jared hadn’t said what he thought he heard. 

“I said, this, sadly, is it for us.  A goodbye fuck if you will.”  Jared turned his head slightly in Jensen’s direction, but that damn hair was covering his eyes and Jensen couldn’t read his expression and the ringing was still going on in his ears and it was so damn hard to hear. “I think I found myself a mate.”

Jensen couldn’t quite catch his breath, between the ringing and the shortness of breath something was definitely wrong with him.  “What?  Mate?  I – I didn’t think you wanted to be mated.”

“No, that’s you.”  Jared’s voice was so matter of fact, like he was talking about the weather or something and not totally destroying this thing they had, this pretty damn good thing they had.  “But I’m not getting any younger you know, and I want to have at least four kids, maybe more, so I’m going to have to get stared and Stephen says – “

The ringing in his ears turned into an actual explosion.

“Jensen stop growling. It’s more annoying then the scenting.”  Jared grumbled.  “Besides, I don’t know why you are upset.  You were probably planning to break up with me anyway, love-em-and-leave-em Ackles right?  This way you get to go hop in bed with the next lucky recipient of your affections and I get hearth and home and all that jazz.”

Jensen had to grit his teeth to get the next words out. “Stephen who?”

“Stephen from your office, of course.  I told you right?  I met him the other day when I was waiting for you.  He was really nice, charming.  He took to me right off and we really clicked.  We went out to lunch today and he asked permission to formally court me.  Isn’t that quaint?  I mean he’s everything I’ve looked for in a mate – he’s got a good job, money in the bank and Jensen hey you are doing that growling thing again.”

“You couldn’t possibly be talking about Stephen Amell?”  Jensen asked, trying to keep his voice calm and failing miserably.

Jared, the little tease that he was, wiggled his ass causing Jensen sweet pain-pressure against his knot.  “Yeah, that’s him.  Man, I am going to miss this.  But if the rumor mill is to believed Stephen’s knot is bigger than – “

Jensen pulled Jared tighter against him, finger nails dipping into Jared’s sharp hip bones and he didn’t even care.  He had told Jared about Stephen, he knew he had.  Stephen was a blow-hard idiot, always trying to get Jensen’s accounts and failing like the freaking failure that he was.  There is no way that someone like Jared – someone so smart and savvy and beautiful – could ever be fooled by a tool like Stephen.

“You know, you aren’t taking this as well as I thought you would.”  Jared was wiggling again and with them so close, his scent was overwhelming and his neck where Jensen was licking was so delicious and –

“You are not mating him, I forbid it.”  Jensen knew he was growling again but who the fuck cared.  He licked another stripe on Jared’s neck and then his teeth gave little nips where his tongue had been. 

“I’m sorry.  Did you say you forbid it?  Cause seriously, you are acting really proprietorial for someone who is my casual fuck-buddy.  Also, I am a fully-grown functional person and I will mate anyone I damn well – “

Jensen cut him off by turning Jared's face toward him and claiming that mouth of Jared's – that perfect, intoxicating, bratty mouth.  When he had satisfactorily staked his claim, he opened his eyes.  Jared was looking at him from under his lashes, that damn hair no longer covering his eyes.  There was a satisfied gleam to those bewitching hazel eyes that Jensen wondered about until those eyes turned wide and doe-like and melted every resolve Jensen had ever had.

“The mating ceremony will be in a week.”  Jensen announced, using his very best firm don’t-mess-with-me voice.  “That will give your folks time to prepare”

Jared’s grin was suspiciously close to a smirk as he asked. “Aren’t you supposed to ask me first?"

Jensen’s knot was finally deflating but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Jared, couldn’t stand to lose that connection.  “No, because you don’t have the sense to know what is good for you Stephen Amell really?  You belong with me; any idiot can see that.”

“Well, if you say so.  I mean, obviously you know best.”  Jared reached over and pulled out his phone. “So, I’ve been looking at houses and – “

Jensen snuggled closer to Jared, his nose firmly settled in Jared's neck.  Jensen felt settled in a way he had never felt before and he was very happy he had put his foot down and made Jared see reason.

And that is the story about how Jensen became settled and domesticated and tamed and very, very, very happy.


End file.
